


Nie mów, nie rób

by AngelsDream



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Gen, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Suicide, from a certain point of view
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: IX epizod Gwiezdnych wojen nie miał pomysłu na postać generała Armitage'a Huxa. W jednej z koncepcji Hux miał popełnić samobójstwo, przebijając się mieczem świetlnym Kylo Rena, w ostatecznej wersji został szpiegiem z najbardziej płaskiego powodu, jaki dało się wybrać, po czym zginął jak jakiś podrzędny technik albo kolejny szturmowiec.Osobiście uważam Armitage'a Huxa za człowieka, który chciałby żyć za wszelką cenę, jeśli jednak upieramy się, by umarł, dajmy mu śmierć godną jego wizji i determinacji.
Kudos: 6





	Nie mów, nie rób

_Umrzeć − tego się nie robi kotu._

_Wisława Szymborska − Kot w pustym mieszkaniu_

Generał Armitage Hux z kamienną twarzą obserwował, jak flota Najwyższego Porządku zostaje rozbita. Dzieło jego życia rozdzierała niczym padlinę zbierania degeneratów, szumowin i zbirów, którym wydawało się, że ich wolność jest ważniejsza niż cokolwiek innego. 

Tak miało się to skończyć, na upiornej planecie Sithów: Exegolu.

Zachwiał się, gdy sfatygowany przebiegiem bitwy okręt przechylił się pod wpływem kolejnych wybuchów. Pozostała na mostku załoga działała jak doskonale naoliwiony mechanizm. To byli jego najlepsi ludzie. Nie musiał im ufać, żeby wiedzieć, że prędzej umrą, niż zawiodą albo zrezygnują. 

− Umrą − szepnął głębokim, zachrypniętym głosem. − Wszyscy umrzemy. − Wcześniej krzyczał, teraz nawet najgłośniejszy wrzask utonąłby w hukach, trzaskach i kakofonii alarmów systemów ostrzegawczych. 

_Czy rezygnować było trudniej niż walczyć?_ , pytał sam siebie w myślach. Puste rozważania odwlekały nieuniknione. 

Mężczyzna zawczasu zadbał, żeby nikt nie znajdował się dostatecznie blisko, gdy jego zielone oczy zaszklą się od powstrzymywanych łez. Na samo wspomnienie potęgi, która wyślizgnęła się z rąk Najwyższego Porządku przez lekkomyślność Rena i obsesję Snoke’a, Huxowi zadrżała warga. Natychmiast się opanował, nigdy nie potrzebował chować się za maską. 

Oczywiście, mogło być inaczej, miało być inaczej. Ta Republika, kolejny koślawy politycznie twór, miała być ostatnią. Wraz z jej upadkiem należało zdusić wszelkie przejawy buntu. Hux poniósł na tym polu porażkę, choć wytężał się ponad rozsądek i możliwości swoje i armii Porządku. 

Machinalnie zdjął wojskową czapkę, ułożył palcami rude kosmyki, po czym nałożył ją ponownie. 

Ład, dyscyplina i procedury stanowiły fundament tego, do czego dążył. Były tym, co jego zdaniem trzymało masy istnień w ryzach, nadając ogółowi optymalny kształt. Cywile, żołnierze czy projekty statków lub baz, według Armitage’a o sukcesie czegokolwiek decydowały te same detale. 

Dlatego generał wiedział, że Najwyższy Porządek skazywano − decyzja za decyzją, nie licząc się z jego zdaniem czy radami − na porażkę; zdeptano niedoścignioną w doskonałości ideę jak ślepe szczenię vulptexa. Jedyne _dziecko_ , którego pragnął, konało w konwulsjach. 

− Obyś szczezł w męczarniach − syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby − razem z Mocą i tą twoją brudną dziewuchą z pustyni. 

Kiedy organizacja z ledwością dźwigała się po tej żałosnej parodii bitwy na Crait, ostateczny cios nadszedł z pozornie niespodziewanej strony.

Syn kundla-przemytnika, Armitage nigdy nie obraziłby niczyjej matki, Kylo Ren, uzurpator i wariat, sprzedał Najwyższy Porządek lojalistom Imperium. Niżej można było upaść tylko układając się z Nową Republiką i Rebeliantami. 

Hux miał ochotę splunąć, ale tak ordynarna czynność powodowała u niego obrzydzenie, wręcz mdłości. Zamiast tego, zgodnie z wyuczonym odruchem wyprostował się, poprawił pas i wygładził mundur. Dla wielu był mordercą, może nawet potworem. Sam oceniał, że podczas gdy innych powstrzymywały emocje, skrupuły albo wątpliwości, on zawsze czynił dokładnie to, co było najlepsze dla sprawy. 

Wizjonerów skazywano na samotność, a jeszcze częściej na śmierć. Armitage długo łudził się, że jego przypadek okaże się wyjątkowy. Skupiony na celu, mężczyzna cierpliwie czekał na właściwe chwile i dogodne okazje. Aż było za późno. 

W momencie, w którym uświadomił sobie, że wszystko, w co kiedykolwiek szczerze wierzył i czemu poświęcił całe swoje życie, obracało się w niwecz, dokładnie wtedy zrozumiał, że od dawna wie, co należy zrobić. Był gotowy i miał absolutną pewność, że postępuje słusznie. Jak zawsze, zresztą. 

Bez wahania, wykorzystując chaos niczym dodatkową broń, pozbył się tych, których musiał i chciał zabić, którzy nigdy nie zrozumieliby − zaślepieni wiarą, że skorupa Imperatora może jeszcze cokolwiek zdziałać Mocą − co należy uczynić. 

Całej reszcie – zwłaszcza cywilnej części załogi statku – po raz pierwszy i ostatni pozostawił wybór, następnie włączył najkrótszą z dostępnych procedurę samozniszczenia okrętu Steadfast. Nie dbał o to, ile istnień po obu stronach konfliktu zabierze razem ze sobą. Nigdy nie liczył śmierci. 

Oparł osłonięte rękawiczkami dłonie o lodowate, drżące szkło. Szyba na czole statku wibrowała od pochłanianych przez słabnące z każdą sekundą osłony jego ostatniej jednostki. 

Generał Armitage Hux zamknął oczy i czekał. Cierpliwie czekał na jedyne, na co zasługiwał po wszystkich latach wyrzeczeń, znoszenia poniżeń oraz wysłuchiwania kłamstw: na spokój. Święty spokój. 


End file.
